


The Day *Is* Today

by stunninglydivine



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Aww, Cute, Erm someone teach me how to use ao3 thx, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, idk what im doing honestly, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunninglydivine/pseuds/stunninglydivine
Summary: Miles and Alex get bored one evening after school and things go from there.Based off of my sad attempt at a first kiss lol
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Day *Is* Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short I know,, but it's like 1am and I just had an idea for it so- hey. It's (sadly) based off of a true story, genuinely how my first kiss came about, but is also my first fic on AO3 so please be nice? Lol
> 
> (If anyone is confused, "booping" is a British two player game where you try and touch your nose to the other persons, then they have to try and do it back, - we get bored easily...)
> 
> Title is from 'The Day Is Not Today' by The Little Flames.
> 
> My Wattpad if you're interested-- @/stunninglydivine

Baby blue walls were coated with various posters, and fluffed cushions were lazily thrown onto an unmade bed, sheets practically hanging off the edges, and duvet draped wherever it was tossed in the morning. Two guitars stood to the side, with piles of books stacked next to them, some almost as thick as the battered chest of drawers opposite. A 1971 radiogram rested in the back corner, cd's towered up underneath as far as they could reach before hitting the solid wood base above. It was undoubtedly the room of Alex Turner.

"What are you doing Al?" Miles asked, eyes glued intently to the older boy. They had both finished school for Christmas, and took advantage of this, spending every moment possible with one another. At this point in time, that meant being sprawled out on Alex's bed, fiddling with guitars and laughing over silly jokes only they would understand. 

"Trying to find this bloody record - bet my dad's nicked it again, could've sworn I had it just the other day." Alex mumbled, hurriedly skipping his fingers over several records, quickly checking each one before giving up and looking back at Miles. He clambered back onto the bed, and mimicked the others actions so they were sitting cross legged, facing one another. A small blush crept upon Alex's face as he realised their knees were unintentionally touching, very slightly, but still enough for both boys to acknowledge the contact. A few moments passed before a quiet voice spoke up. 

"Mi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?"

Miles uncrossed his legs and edged closer, softly pulling Alex into his lap, comforting arms wrapped round his waist. Alex sighed contently and held onto Miles' jumper in his fists, pulling them chest to chest. Miles didn't need to ask why, or what was wrong, sometimes Alex just craved human touch, or in this case, Miles' touch.

A shiver ran down Alex's back as he felt delicate fingertips tracing his spine, causing his grip to tighten ever so slightly on Miles' jumper. After a while, the movements paused, much to Alex's dismay. He shuffled in discomfort. 

"Keep going, feels nice." He snuggled his face into the soft, warm fabric and smiled against Miles' chest when he felt the fingertips again gliding down his back.

"You okay?" Miles asked, lifting his head slightly to look at the now perfectly relaxed boy beneath him.

"Mmhm." Came the murmured reply. Alex sat up weakly himself, to look the other in the eye. 

"Come 'ere" Miles whispered, placing his forefinger under Alex's chin, resting their foreheads tenderly together. He could feel Alex's warm breath on his lips, and still smell the faint scent of the sneaky cigarette they'd shared after school.

"Boop." Alex giggled, leaning forwards to push their noses together. Any previous tension was immediately dispelled, and both boys turned into a laughing mess.

"Boop." Miles repeated the action.

"Boop." Breathing heavily, he could almost feel the edge of Alex's cupids bow on his own, yet it felt, normal.

"-Boop." They pulled back slowly this time. 

"Boop." Their lips met. 

An awkward silence passed over the room as they registered what had just happened, before Miles nodded for more, desperate to feel the chapped but light lips on his own for a second time. 

Feather like touches became more confident, and eventually Miles' arms found their way round Alex's neck, dragging them down so Alex rested on his back, Miles spread over him on top. 

When they eventually pulled back for breath, a mutual smile slid onto their faces, and a glimmer in their eyes didn't go unnoticed. 

"Boop." Alex teased, leaning in once more.


End file.
